


The Big Reveal

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cause I firmly believe this happened in Canon, Cliffhangers, Comes with a Graphic, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fuck Canon, It's part of another series okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds out her true parents were under her nose the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is a crappy fic but whatever....))
> 
> For the 1_Million_Words August Rush Challenge using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/04solo-skye_zps1f6b64df.jpg

"You're Skye right?" A voice said.

Skye looked up from her computer to find the voice’s owner. Fiery red hair and green eyes. Coulson had told her everything she needed to know about the Avengers when they each piled back to S.H.I.E.L.D. She didn’t need to think to figure out it was Natasha Romanoff. 

“The one and only,” Skye responded with a smile, “pleasure to meet you Agent Romanoff I heard a lot about you from May and AC. So what graces me with your presence?”

“A little bird told me there was something you needed to find out,” Natasha said and pulled out a folder with the familiar eagle emblem on the cover. “With S.H.I.E.L.D.’s information compromised….lets just say files which were heavily encrypted...are no longer so….difficult.”

Skye took a deep breath as Natasha slid over the folder over to her. Her fingers ran over the cover. This was it. The question of who she was and who her parents were was about to be revealed. It was sort of terrifying at the same time exciting. 

“This is….thank you,” Skye said

“You’re welcome go ahead and read it but be careful….what you read may be shocking.” Natasha responded.

She opened her mouth to speak but Natasha was already gone. Skye looked down at folder beneath her for a few moments taking a deep breath. In one quick motion she opened it and there it was her birth certificate....with the photos of both her parents. 

“What the fuck?” 

They were the last two people in the universe she was expecting. Two people that had been right under her nose the whole time and hadn’t even said a word. She would have been overjoyed. She would have been happy…..but there was something inside her that felt betrayed. 

“Skye is everything okay you look a bit upset,” Skye turned her head and saw Antoine Tripplet lingering in the doorway. He had been good to her since she found out Ward was working for HYDRA. Hugging her, doing things to make her laugh, anything to get her mind off the fact she fell in love with a monster. 

Something Simmons would have done if she wasn’t so occupied with with Fitz. She might as well tell him the truth. A truth she wished remained hidden.

“Yeah…” She said quietly, “It’s Coulson and May…...they’re my parents.”


End file.
